Trapped in Between
by Ephemeral-Night
Summary: Kagome has always strived to be the best when serving her master and idol but when she meets Sasuke during the Chuunin exams she starts to fall in love, but her secret could tear them apart.Sum will change. SasxKag. InuNar crossover
1. Chapter 1

I got the sudden urge to write this story when i was sitting in bed revovering from my stupid sprained ankle. and of course i get hurt on the last days of school and it was on a friday so i couldn't even skip school! oh well it's okay cause it's giving me more time to try and update my stories and in this case write a new one, even though i really should be working on my other stories but i haven't had any ideas that i really liked so far for my other stories.Anyways, I really hope you guys like this story cause i'm really excited about it. So remember to review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine when i make some up i'll let ya know!

:----------------------Chuunin Exams-------------------:

"I can see it. It's just up ahead." Kagome whispered into the headset while crouching on a tree branch, using the leaves for cover while looking down at the village below. "Make sure you keep in contact." A smooth, silky voice responded on the other end. "Yes, Sensei." Kagome replied softly before reaching up and crushing the headset. She silenty looked at her two companions out of the corner of her eye as they joined her on the branch she was stationed on. She unconsciously adjusted her leaf village headband to fit more comfortably before she jumped down to the ground and started toward the village with her team close behind her.

:--------------------------------------------------:

"Everyone shut up and line up!" The jounin leaders shouted at the genin, trying to quiet the ninjas in training. "As you very well know these are the chunin exams. Each team has been given a scroll. You must defeat other teams in order to obtain the other scrolls and then return to the tower in the middle of the forest in order to pass this exam. You have four days to complete this task." Anko, the jounin that was speaking, paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing into a stone, hard glare.

"You're late!" She shouted, turning around to glare at the team that was descending down the hill's slope.

"We already know the rules. We just didn't see the point in coming in an hour early to hear them all over again." Kagome muttered, gliding past the jounin who was currently glaring at her like there was no tomorrow and walking straight up to team seven.

"So, you are the famous Uchiha Sasuke?" She said facing the silent boy. "I hope you'll save a fight for me." She said giving him a quick smirk before turning to the fuming blond haired genin standing beside him. "And you must be Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto's angry face immediately turned into a proud grin at the recognition. "Konoha's number one hyperactive nucklehead ninja?" She finished giving him a grin of her own when he blushed bright red. She gave a light laugh at the looks that formed on their faces before turning back around to face her comrades that were lazily making their way towards them.

She ran the rest of the way towards them and spun back around to give teams seven a quick smile before dragging her companions to the back of the crowd, trying to escape from the glare the jounin had continued to send her way. Anko gave a sigh of annoyance when they disappeared behind the crowd. Turning back to the rest of the students she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, let's get the second exam on the way."

:--------------------------------------------------:

"Let's get this over with." Bankotsu said with excitement in his voice. "Must you be so rash?" Miroku said, exasperated. Standing up from his position on the ground he brushed the dirt off of his dark blue hakama pants and tight black shirt.

"You're both annoying so be quiet! Either way we need to find an Earth scroll fast so we can continue with the mission." Kagome said, rolling her eyes at her teammates' immature behavior. "Split up and meet back at this point in one hour." She said before disappearing, the other two following suit.

:---------------------------------------------------:

'What could he be planning to do with the boy?' Kagome thought to herself, racing from branch to branch. 'He's always told me his plans before. What's the difference this time?' She thought growing frustrated with the lack of answers. She rubbed her temples in an irritated manner, trying to ward off the headache she could feel coming. 'No! I wont doubt him! He's taken care of me for so long, I owe him. I'll follow through with my mission without question.'

She came to an abrupt halt when she suddenly felt a power spike. 'What's that?' She wondered, narrowing her eyes before making her decision and racing toward the source of power. She came to a quick stop outside of a small clearing where a girl that had her blond hair up in four pony tails, a man with his face tatooed with a purple paint of some kind, two men who looked ready to run for their lives, and finally a young man, who she assumed the power surge came from, with wild red hair and a word tatooed on the side of his forehead were standing.

Kagome carefully crouched down and pressed into the trunk of the tree she was residing in, making sure she was out of the shinobis' sights as the red head raised his hand and sand gathered around the two terrified ninja's until they were completely enveloped in it.

"Desert funeral!" She watched in twisted amazement as the odd, red haired nin thrust his palm foreward and the two young nin were crushed by the surrounding sand, their blood staining the ground.

She grinned at the crimson liquid splattered on the ground, raising a hand to hide the crack in her perfect, stoic mask and licked her lips in anticipation. She quickly shook her head to dispel the insane thoughts flashing through her mind, disgusted with her momentary loss of control, and forced herself to focas her attention on the strange boy. Quickly observing the three nins she decided she would have to find other shinobi to get a scroll from instead of challenging them without full knowledge of their capabilities. She grudgingly turned around and raced back toward the meeting point she had arranged for her teammates in hopes that they had found the Earth scroll they needed to continue with the exam.

:-------------------------------------------------:

Yay! I finished..(although the first chapter is always the easiest cause there's no pressure to get it in fast!) Although it's not very long I hope you guys liked it. (for some reason my first chapter is never very long) But if you guys liked it please REVIEW! I'll love you guys forever! Yay! Well that's about it, I'll shut up now.


	2. NOTE

READ!!!!

I will no longer be posting stories under this username. My computer has been messing up for the past couple months so i've decided to start off fresh on a new account. I'm going to repost all my stories on it and any continueing chapters/stories. just look for my stories under the username EPHEMERAL-NIGHT. no it's not all caps but that's just there for all you people who only scan what the author writes. (i know i do a lot of the time) :)


End file.
